Karin's First Love
by Kawaii Panda26
Summary: Karin Karino is a shy, concealed teen in high school, that is witnessing true love for the first time. When she meets Aoi Kiriya, her world turns upside down. But through all the fights and make-ups, will their love last? There will be scenes in this story further on that will be inappropriate for kids.
1. Chapter 1-Spite and Sorrow

"I, I'm sorry, but, I don't like you." _What was I thinking? Of course I like him, I liked the time we had together. And I'm not lying. _When I attended school the next day, Yuka and her posse huddled around me, asking questions about me and Kiriya. Yuka had a pout on her face, letting her friends accuse me of stealing Kiriya from her. But it wasn't me. It wasn't anyone's fault, actually. Kiriya isn't even Yuka's "guy." For no apparent reason, Yuka said in a babyish voice "But I thought we were friends." A sudden rage arose inside of me. I glared heartlessly at Yuka. But I still stayed silent. There was nothing more to say. My mouth was sealed shut. _I didn't do anything. I'm not apologizing for a lame accusation. _Yuka's hand grabbed the bottom of the desk I was sitting at angrily, for I was not answering, and flipped it upwards to cause my phone to crash to the floor. She picked it up slyly, and said, "Oh, is this your cell? Then delete all his info! Now! Or can _I _do that by...this?" Her glorious hand slowly let go of my phone, sending it plummeting down to the ground. All of the terror in the world filled me. My phone was gone. It must have smashed into pieces, leaving me with nothing to use for calling, or texting. Just gone. No existence anymore. _I'm such a big idiot. I shouldn't have met him anyways. Why was I so foolish? _I trudged in the rain to the bus, when something caught my eye. I spotted Kiriya, all alone, on the bus. And he was sleeping.  
I quietly crept past Kiriya as stealthily as possible, but couldn't be stupider but to sit in the seat directly behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief, I overheard a couple of boys talking to each other. ..."Seems like he got rejected, he's pretty shocked!" Said the blond boy. "Why would a guy like Kiriya be rejected?! It's not like she was great herself!" He added. Embarrassment bubbled inside of me. Me. that's who they were whispering about. Was Kiriya really _that _shocked? But sadness soon overpowered the embarrassment. _Why did I even meet him? This would've never happened if I hadn't met Kiriya in the first place. _Suddenly, the bus driver called, "Sakuradai Danchi is next!" I grasped my umbrella tight in my hand, also clutching my schoolbag. I awkwardly shuffled by Kiriya, looking down as I went. The annoying _click clack _of my shoes made me grimace. If I could wish for one thing right now, I would ask for the ability to float by Kiriya without making any sound. But that wish isn't even remotely possible. The moment I walked in between the two boys that were talking about my rejection and Kiriya, the black haired boy said, "Hey, isn't that the 'four eyed' girl?" Just as that question escaped from his lips, Kiriya awoke. Briskly, I exited the bus, without turning back. All I heard was him calling, "Karin!," and that was it._  
_


	2. Chapter 2-Realization

_I rejected him just yesterday..but he still calls me Karin? That makes me feel, happy, actually. What do I do? I still kind of like him. _The next day at school, no one seemed to want to talk to me. It was worse than a few days ago. Later in the day, I escaped the laughter and conversations, to find myself outside on the outskirts of the school property. I was all alone there for a bit until Ayase approached me. "You ok? You seem down, nowadays." She said. "Well, you do too, Ayase..." I said hesitating. "It's more like 'I had a fight with my boyfriend' kind of boring!" I sighed. _But he's not my boyfriend. _"Ah, I don't have a boyfriend..." I said in a worried tone. "I chose an all girls school because I don't like co-ed schools, but I knew it wouldn't work. Every year is always the same. I never actually gain more friends. It's always me in the end." I sighed. "Oh, what am I talking about? Oh, you must not understand." Ayase was staring at me like I had 3 heads. "Why not we go out tonight?" She asked after she considered this for a bit. I must have looked puzzled, because suddenly, Ayase jumped to explaining. "Forget about all that sad stuff. I also wanna indulge myself for once." Surprised, I said, "What do you mean, 'indulge'?!" "Karen, you need to try to stop getting worked up so much about small stuff!" "Wha? You already have a boyfriend, though!" "I'm still a teen...it'll be too mature to only date one guy..." She said slyly. "But that's not what you said before..." I mumbled hopelessly. "You'll be fine! You can borrow my clothes! My house is nearby, so we can just change!" She answered brightly.

_Maybe this will help. With all this annoying events, and my issue with Kiriya, will this actually make it better? _As I entered the club, I felt every boy look at me, whispering to their buddies, and laughing. Truthfully, that was the first time I've ever had that many eyes on me before. _Ugh, isn't this shirt too revealing? And why is everyone looking at me?_ "Do I look weird? Everyone's staring at me, and grinning!" I complained to Ayase. "What? What are you talking about? Isn't that why we came here? I didn't know you'd change _that _much." She replied in an irritated tone. "But, look. My legs are trembling! I'm not used to wearing high heels! It hurts, too!" I whined. "And it's because I wear comfy clothes at home, that I'm not used to this!" I added triumphantly. "Whatever. To be pretty, you have to endure that stuff!" "And you should wear some lipstick. Got any other colors? I don't." "Well, I only have chapticks..." "Wait, what about this? This is a great color! It suits you too!" Ayase pounced on me like a cat, forcing the lipstick onto my lips. But a boy's voice broke through our racket. "Are you alone?" He asked. "Ahhhh! It, it can't be. No it's not...are you...four eyes?!" He shrieked. It was Tohru, the boy from the bus that was whispering about me and Kiriya. All that registered in my mind was 'run.' So I dashed as fast as I could in my clonking heels. _Why? Why here? Why now? If Kiriya finds out then-_I suddenly smashed heavily into a boy who smelled of alcohol. "Oh, wow! A cute girl runs into me today! Why not have a drink?" He yelled hysterically. "Oh, excuse me, I just wanna go home..." _No, what if Kiriya comes? _"Eh? No way!" _Ugh, I don't want Kiriya to see this-But wait. What am I talking about? This isn't what I came here for! _"Come on! It's only gonna be one drink!" The boy said. _Yes. It doesn't matter anymore. I shouldn't need to worry. It's Kiriya's problem..._Out of the blue, a strong hand lowered the shot glass from my mouth.

"She doesn't drink." A familiar voice said. Kiriya looked at me. I was too embarrassed to speak. Instead, I ran away, like a coward. Again. I turned sharply, but sprained my ankle. The pain shot up my leg, causing me to limp outside. "What's up with you? You aren't being yourself." Kiriya said. Then at the worst possible moment, the lipstick he'd bought me fell to my feet. Shocked, he said, "This lipstick. Yes, this is the lipstick you are wearing right now." "What does that mean?" He added, disappointment in his voice. "Nothing! It has nothing to do with the one you gave me!" I yelled, covering my mouth frantically. _No, I don't like you..._ Without warning, Kiriya picked me up like I was a stupid princess. In that second, I felt like I was lying to myself.


	3. Chapter 3-More than Liking

_I can't do it. I couldn't tell Kiriya my true feelings about him. I truly like him, but I'm too weak. Why? My finger still remembers his number. Why can't I just tell him? _I cowered in my room that night. All I could do is wait for the next day to arrive. The next day at my gym locker, I found my pair of sneakers all alone, with a note taped onto them reading, "Baka." (Idiot, fool, stupid in English.) My coat was nowhere in sight. I dreaded the time when I had to enter the classroom. So I waited outside. "Hahaha hehehe, let's cut her clothes this time. How about it?" Yuka said in her stupid sing-song voice. "Um, Yuka...isn't that a little...overboard?" Her friends replied. "Well she betrayed me!" Yuka shrieked. "We know...but doing stuff like this is too...severe. I mean, if doing stuff like this makes you feel better..." "What are you talking about?! This has nothing to do with you!" Yuka exclaimed. Interrupting their conversation, a voice yelled, "If you have the guts, then do it yourself!" Yuka turned, glaring, to see Ayase standing before her. "If Yuka doesn't think it's shameful. You must be jealous that a girl like Karin is getting more popular. Did I guess right?" Yuka glared at Ayase some more, (I know it,) then burst out of the room, slamming the door. And I was listening to it all. Later at lunch, I caught up to Ayase, and thanked her for standing up for me. After lunch, Ayase mentioned me leaving my umbrella on the bus. Kiriya wanted to give it back to me. But he gave the job to Ayase instead. _My relationship with Kiriya is over. We shouldn't see each other anymore. But why do I feel so sad?_

At the end of the day, Yuka pulled me outside in the courtyard. "To apologize?" I asked, stunned. "I really care about what you said, Karin. I was too impulsive before. Sorry!" Yuka said. "I will change. I'm sorry about before." Yuka lowered her head in front of me. "Yuka..." "Can you please...forgive me?" _She's a liar. Wait. Is she serious? Is this real? For Yuka to do something like that..._I bent down to accept her apology, when suddenly, Yuka shoved me backwards. She rushed into the school, locking the door. There was no way out. The courtyard was surrounded by high fences. Then it started to rain. "Yuka!" I cried. "Stupid! You think I'd actually bend my head and apologize to you?! You're so stupid! I don't care about you, you're and idiot! If you promise to say 'I hate you' to Kiriya, I'll open the door. How about it?" She grinned and evil grin. "I really...feel like an idiot...this is hilarious!" I said calmly. " You were never my friend!" I yelled with my fist clenched in the air, and my eyes narrowed. From nowhere, Kiriya appeared, and punched the glass of the door with all his might. "Why is Kiriya here-?" I said stupidly. "Can you-Stop this?!" He said in a menacing tone. "How can you do something so despicable?!" He ran through the door, and stood before me. "Why did you come?" "If you wanted to take a shower with me, you could have just asked." He smiled as he patted his coat on my shoulders. A tear formed in my eye. "Why are you helping me? Thank you for helping me! But now I can't seem to forget you, or the things you do!" I saw Kiriya clench his teeth for a split second, then he pulled me into a tight hug. _I like Kiriya. I really do. _"You always run away from me! I understand how you feel. The more you run, the more I care. Do you really want to forget me? I really like you!" Kiriya hugged me tighter. I cried silently, and didn't speak a word. Kiriya kissed my forehead gently. _I like you Kiriya. So much! This may even be love. _He tucked my head under his, and we hugged for what seemed like forever. _Us, together. I really like you, Kiriya. Almost maybe love?_


	4. Chapter 4-Getting Closer

_In the rain, we walk side by side. On the way, we didn't talk a lot. _"This is...your home?" Kiriya asked. "Yeah." _We are already here. I have nothing to say still. _"What's with the farewell expression on your face?" Kiriya said in a confused tone. "Da-Ahh! Thank you for the coat! I'll give it back to you after it's washed! I'll go get you a towel, and you can take the umbrella!" I yelled frantically in one breath. "Don't worry! It's already wet, and it feels good this way. Well, I guess we'll keep in touch! Bye." And just like that, he turned around, waved his hand, and strolled down the sidewalk saying nothing more. _Just, 'goodbye', and that's it?! But we just got here! _"Hey! Um, your uniform...should be dried...have a drink too...then go." I said randomly. Kiriya stopped short in his tracks. I wanted him to stay longer. I knew he did too. "Alright." He said in a sly tone, with a cute smile on his face. Terror struck me. _Did I actually do that? And he's actually coming in?! What was with that smile just then?! And I said all of that willingly, but how come I'm feeling a sense of embarrassment?_

"Wow, it's so wide! It's great!" "Hmm, is it really? I'll go...uh, get the towel..." Kiriya strayed to the window, and opened the shades a little. "At this time, no one's home, right?" He asked in a curious voice. "Um...probably, or maybe..." I said menacingly. "What do you mean, 'maybe'?" _Is it possible, that he might think I'm seducing him?! _Kiriya suddenly put his arms around me. Shocked, I shrieked, "No! I didn't mean this! Not stuff like this! Don't do this!" But all Kiriya actually wanted was the towel. He grabbed it, eyeing me suspiciously, and plopped it on my head. "It doesn't matter. Just be sure you don't catch a cold. _Phew. That scared me for a bit. _But as if the moment couldn't have been possibly worse, Kiriya pulled off his shirt. I must have made it obvious that I was freaked out, because he said, "What? It won't dry if I don't take it off..." "Yeah, Yeah, ok." But then, he unbuckled his belt. He grabbed the waistline of his pants, and unbuttoned them. I jumped again, but luckily it was just a joke. "I'm joking!" He said slyly, secured his pants. "What were you thinking...hahaha! Gotcha." He laughed, pointing at me. Bu then, he spotted my grand piano. "Do you play?" He asked. "I did before...but when I was younger, my grandmother gave this to me, and taught me how to play. And back then, I had a passion for playing the piano, but it got too noisy. And I didn't want to anger my parents...so...I'm always worried about what others think. Sorry for saying all this sad stuff." Kiriya closed his eyes, and said, "I want to hear...you playing the piano" slowly. "No...I can't, I've completely forgotten." "Didn't I tell you before? I want to get to know you better. So please tell me things you like. And besides, in conversations, you can express the things I don't understand in ways like this. Isn't this way better?" I agreed. Carefully, I opened the lid of the piano, and touched the keys. _No one like him, has ever asked me to play for them before. Me, like this...performing for someone now. For someone I like. _Suddenly, Kiriya pulled me into his embrace. "Kiriya..." "So beautiful..." He replied. "Play it again. Play it again." He repeated. Kiriya's fingers met my chin, and gently edged it towards him. Our lips were so close to reaching the perfect kiss.

But then, the piano crushed my fingers. "Ah, Ouch!" "Idiot? What did you do? ...You ruined the moment." "But-" "What is that piece called?" He asked suddenly. "Oh...um...the Farewell song. There was deafening silence between us even though it was quiet. "I think I should go back." He said in an impatient voice. "What?! Why?" "Well with me here, you look uncomfortable." A sort of shock and worry hit me, but then rage. "Kiriya...you always laughed at me from the beginning, now is it really that funny?!" My words seemed to carry a fake disease of rage, and was passed onto Kiriya too. "Oh, so it was me that made you so stressed, that's why you treat me with that kind of attitude?" "That's not it...I was really nervous, not knowing what I should do...s-sorry." "Then, want to kiss?" He answered, putting his head to mine, and my hands in his. "No." I said firmly, turning away. "Is this your revenge?" Kiriya asked in a hurt tone. "No! It's embarrassing!" "What?" Without warning, I heard my gate unlock. I rushed to the window, and saw my mom pushing the gate open. "Gah! Hurry and hide! My mum's home!" I whispered loudly at Kiriya. "Hurry upstairs! Go!" We rushed into my bedroom, just as I looked back one more time, I spotted my mom entering the house. We closed the door quietly, but fast. Then we heard footsteps climbing the stairs. My heart was beating out of my chest. I scrunched my face up and closed my eyes, like I was bracing myself for a punch from someone. With his hand nonchalantly in his pocket, he reached for my shoulder, and pulled me close. He took me by surprise, so when he pulled me close to him, he kissed me.

My mother dragged her feet down the hallway, past my room, where we were hiding, and entered her room. Kiriya and I were still in a long, deep kiss by then. And at that point, Kiriya had held me in a full embrace. Both of his strong arms were wrapped around me now, and we slid down the door from standing, to sitting on the floor. Still kissing, with him and his bare chest. His hands slid to my waist, and we toppled to the floor quietly. But now I worried. _This was just a long kiss, but now it might turn into something sexual! But we just accepted our relationship! Not even a first date has happened yet! _Kiriya and I had finally taken a breath, but just for more short, gentle kisses. He was on top of me, and he was grabbing at my shirt softly. That was too far. I put my hand on his, just as he got my shirt halfway up my stomach. He stopped kissing me. He glanced at the clock, and came back to reality. He picked me up, and put me back on my feet. "I-I'd better go. Sorry about...that...I got carried away." He said. I looked down at the floor. "But I guess that was payback for you not kissing me." He smiled a devilish smile and winked at me. I blushed, and led him to my balcony. "Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" Kiriya said as he started climbing downwards. "Oh, and, sorry you have to climb down the balcony, and...see you tomorrow!" I answered. "No problem! It's fine!" He replied cheerfully. "Ah, your friend Ayase, she's great. You're lucky to have her always looking out for you. At least you have a good friend. But no matter what happens, I'll always be here." I smiled. Then he left. I closed the sliding door, to find my mom flicking on the lights. "Who was that just then?!" She asked accusingly. "Mom, just a, um friend." She stared at me for a while. "Fine. Go to bed it's late. Stop wandering about at night when I'm not home." "Ok..." But that wasn't true. If I was going to love Kiriya like this, I was going to have to sneak out with him. _But me and him kissed. It was almost more than that..._I thought after my mother left the room grumpily.

KIRIYA'S P.O.V: I walked back to my apartment complex, and started getting my keys. I was still thinking about Karin. Our moment together was perfect. But I feel like I went too far. As I unlocked my door, I heard a familiar voice greet me. "Kiriya. You're back!" A female said, standing in my door just as I opened it. I stared at her. Then I recognized her face, and was hit by disturbance and hatred when I realized who exactly she was.


	5. Chapter 5-Karin's First Date

KIRIYA'S P.O.V: When I saw her, my brain froze. All my memories came back to reality. "Shouko..." I was stunned. _It can't be. It isn't. Why would she be here? _"Long time no see, Aoi-san." She said. "How are you? I didn't know what you were doing, so I just thought I'll drop by! Still mad at your mom?" She added cheerfully. I sighed heavily. "Did my mom send you here?" I mumbled accusingly, looking down. "Go back home!" I yelled. I was furious. _How could my own mother send Shouko to 'spy' on me?! _"Aoi-san-" "Don't call me that anymore." I said back, and slammed the door in her face. I know it was a bit rude, but I was still mad. But it isn't Shouko's fault.

KARIN'S P.O.V: "So now your curfew is seven pm? I can't believe family's do that still!" Ayase said astonished. "Well, it's because my mom saw me alone in my room with Kiriya yesterday." I replied sheepishly. She stared at me for a second. "Did you guys do it? Is that why...?" "N-no! It was nothing! We only kissed and um...you know toppled over...passionately...but we just started going out!" I said quickly. Ayase shrugged. "Although I can't imagine it...you guys like each other...so, it's gonna happen sometime!" "Y-yeah. Maybe you're right. But-" "Tomorrow's Saturday, right? You guys are going out?" "Ah...Yup." I hesitated. "Oh, then take this. At least you'll be prepared." Ayase reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a condom. "Da-ahh!" I yelled. She pointed it at me. "You said you 'toppled passionately' on the floor yesterday, kissing, so take it!" She ordered. _I mean, I bet what she said is right, but...I'm not ready. I do, I really do wanna do it...but not yet. And what do I wear on a first date?! I only have sporty clothes! I mean, we aren't going to a gym! What to do?! And besides, Kiriya is an attractive looking guy...and wouldn't it look weird to see me walking with him? _

On Saturday, I met up with Kiriya on our first date. "Oh, you came in your...uniform?" I was silent. "Well, I didn't have time to go home and change after school..." I lied. He looked at me like I was stupid. "Pft!" Kiriya replied rudely. "Wha? What're you laughing about?! What's so funny?!" I asked helplessly. "Heh heh, well, you see, today is Saturday...no school...hehehe..." He explained. "Ha! Hahahaha!" Kiriya started to laugh hysterically. _I knew he wouldn't fall for it! Why did I try to do that on our first date?! Oh! I got an idea! I'll explain that I didn't have anything to wear! _"Hmph! Well it's my first date, so I didn't know what to wear!" I said truthfully. "So you just wore your uniform! So funny Karin, you're so cute!" He added. I felt hot with embarrassment. Kiriya had laughed at me once again. "Hey! Try that on, ok? You'll be very cute in that." He said, pointing at a store. We went inside the store, and I quickly slipped on the pink, frilly dress. It had short cupped sleeves, a stringy bow in the front, and it reached my knees. To tell the truth, I liked it. When I stepped out of the changing room, Kiriya looked amazed. "Not bad! It really suits you! So cute!" He complimented. I was too embarrassed to say anything, so I slammed the door in his face.

_I've never dressed like this before! Although I'm really happy that he said that, I don't want him to see me! _"Karin? Do you like it?" Kiriya called. "Oh! Yes! Yes!" I said. "Then I'll take that." "Ok, thank you." I overheard. I rushed out of the changing room surprised. "Hey! Wait, you're really buying it?!" I called after him. "Uh-huh." He said. "Then we'll go on a date, and I wanna walk with you." He added. "But-you always buy stuff for me!" I took a step forward, and out came my condom from Ayase. I silently shrieked, and an alarm sounded off in my head. I dropped to the floor, right on top of it. "What's wrong?" Kiriya asked, turning around. _Why? Why does it have to fall out now? If Kiriya sees it, he'll think I'm scared of him from that incident in my bedroom! _"Kiriya...I-I'm sorry...but...I can't take this dress..." I apologized. He ignored me, and strolled out of the store, holding the bag. "There's a lot of people here, so don't get lost!" He joked happily as I approached him. He took my hand gently, but I yanked mine out. He looked at me with a hurt face. "Oh. Sorry, I won't get lost, so we don't need to hold hands." Silence. More humiliation. "...I understand. Um, follow me then." Kiriya said, turning away and starting to walk. _I'm so rude. I can't believe it. Why am I so nervous? Before we started going out officially, I could talk to him normally. Is Kiriya upset? Does he think I'm boring yet? _I stopped short. I looked left and right. Kiriya had disappeared.

_Kiriya?! Oh no, what should I do? Where is he? I'm in a sea of people, and Kiriya has left me? Could it be? Was he so mad that he abandoned me? _I was on the verge of tears. This was my first date ever, and my date has gone. But behind me, Kiriya said, "Karin!" I turned around to see Kiriya jumping over a wall to get to me. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I was so worried! You kind of just disappeared! Don't ever leave me again." He said. "S-sorry. I was just dazing off-" "Understood?" He interrupted. Kiriya clutched my hand. _Sorry Kiriya. He's- he's worried about me. _He must have noticed I felt bad, so then he said, "Hey, wanna take a pic?" "W-what?" I said stupidly. Without further notice, he pushed my nose up like a pig, and took a picture of me with his phone. "So funny! Looks just like a pig nose! I'll save it later." "No! Don't! Don't!" I snatched the phone out of his hand. "Delete it." I ordered. "So serious!" "Laugh now if you want, but this photo is embarrassing to me!" I said. "Now there's the usual Karin." Kiriya said kindly.

"You're more natural this way, it's cuter. But the uneasy Karin is very cute too." Kiriya said smiling with serenity. "Well, in the end, both sides of you are cute." He added. "Kiriya...how can you say stuff like that so freely? My attitude today is weird, right? I want to be with you, to speak normally with you, but I get so nervous, that I don't know what I should do. But I can't act casually-are you listening?! "No, I'm just looking at the piano here." Kiriya said in a dazed voice. "I really wish I could take a pic of you, but since we're together, you can take a picture of me anytime you want, ok?" He said lovingly. He smiled. I smiled back. He grasped my hand again. "Oh! I want to show you some photos today." "Ok." I agreed. He looked at me, turned around, and kissed me. It was a magical kiss, and for the first time, I wasn't nervous. He took his lips off of mine, smile, and we strolled to his house, holding hands like a real couple.


End file.
